<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm me up inside by speechlessspeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631787">warm me up inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak'>speechlessspeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What-?” Callum asked confused, immediately wondering why the hell Marcus would start unzipping his jacket while they are still outside, laying in the rare snow in the south of England, at what felt like minus 100 degrees, at least.<br/>Marcus didn’t explain anything to him though, he just smirked even more as he pushed his cold hands under the hem of the hoodie, tracing the warm skin above his jeans, sending shivers over his spine. The goose bump nearly immediately grew on his skin, Callum’s mouth falling open, gasping for air.<br/>But Marcus wasn’t done yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm me up inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first ever fic I am posting and english is not my first language so I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. I just had to write Marcus/Callum (Mallum) tho!</p>
<p>@ Kitty, this is for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus smirked and bit his lower lip as he used the advantage of not having his hands covered in gloves as he grabbed and pulled on the zipper of Callum’s puffy winter jacket that made him look slightly like the Michelin man in the commercials.<br/>
He arranged himself a bit more comfortable, resting his body weight on his left side, elbow placed in the snow next to Callum’s shoulder.<br/><br/>
“What-?” Callum asked confused, immediately wondering why the hell Marcus would start unzipping his jacket while they are still outside, laying in the rare snow in the south of England, at what felt like minus 100 degrees, at least.<br/>
Marcus didn’t explain anything to him though, he just smirked even more as he pushed his cold hands under the hem of the hoodie, tracing the warm skin above his jeans, sending shivers over his spine. The goose bump nearly immediately grew on his skin, Callum’s mouth falling open, gasping for air.<br/><br/>
But Marcus wasn’t done yet.<br/><br/>
Just as Callum’s eyes left the action Marcus used the moment to turn his plan into reality. Grabbing a handful of the freshly fallen snow before pressing it on the warm exposed body. Now Callum jumped up.<br/>
“That’s freaking cold’”, he yelped as he half sat on the snow, trying to get said snow away from his skin as soon as possible. It had already mostly melted and left in small rivers down the boxers of Callum, he yelped again as the first droplets hit the sensitive skin of his dick and balls.<br/><br/>
That certainly wasn’t a feeling he expected to like but he couldn’t hold the moan in. Marcus was laughing whole heartedly next to him, observing the useless tries of his boyfriend to get rid of the cold water. Small giggles left Marcus’ body. He stopped laughing when he heard the noise that had left the others mouth though. He was shocked to hear the moan to which his own body immediately reacted with growing harder again, sounds that would usually be given to him in the bedroom.<br/>
“And I thought I am the one with the kinks, nice”, he laughed softly and kissing his still shocked lover on the mouth, playing with his tongue against the rough lip until Callum’s mind proceed what had happened and he eagerly kissed him back, giving the others tongue permission to enter his mouth.<br/><br/>
For a couple more minutes they kissed like that, laying half next to and half on each other in the snow in the backyard of Callums’ house. But more and more the shivers of Callum became too intense to ignore any longer, when Marcus pulled back a little his lips even had a shade of blue already.<br/>
Marcus realised it hasn’t been their best idea to start making out in the snow. Callum wasn’t used to any real snow – not that the Kiwi himself would know snow from more than his skiing trips in New Zealand as a child – there was snow in Kiwi land, thank you very much.<br/><br/>
He kneeled back on his feet before pushing himself back up, stretching his hands out for Callum to grab them and get back on his feet, too. “I’m not letting that discovery get untouched,” he said while chuckling about his own joke there, “but come on, let’s get you inside and warm you up again”, he said smiling.<br/>
When both of them were upright again he realised just how bad Callum was shivering through all the layers he was wearing – even though the now open jacket and demolished hoodie weren’t keeping him very warm anymore. The wetness of the melted snow not helping to keep his body temperature intact.<br/>
He smiled with reddened cheeks he saw similar on his boyfriends face as he placed a quick peck of his lips on the others cheek. Marcus turned around and pulled Callum with him with the hand they still hold on to. They half ran and half walked their way inside, Marcus directed their way upstairs where the second bathroom was located.<br/><br/>
“Get undressed for me babe” he said as he let go of Callum and quickly turned the water of the bathtub on.<br/>
Callum needed some time to get his frozen brain to start working again, “only if you do me the favour of joining me in there – I think only your body heat could truly save me from freezing my balls off”.<br/>
Marcus’ lips moved up but he rolled his eyes, “You’re so cheesy sometimes”, he told the other one who was finally starting to pull off his clothes. After two layers of jackets he stripped out of his shoes in between, but keeping the woollen socks on – look, he was freezing here mate.<br/><br/>
“Sexy”, Marcus smirked at him as he himself undressed completely with efficient movements. He had his back turned towards Callum as he was searching through the drawers until he found some bubble bath liquid he wanted to add into the tub – he loved being a bit romantic while being filled with his boyfriends hard dick up his ass after all, he’s a man with standards. Everybody loves bubbles.<br/>
He shivered and jumped up into the air when a cold hand made contact with the left side of his hip, “damn you really are freezing” he yelped as he then leaned back against the others body – who to his shame was still fully clothed in the important parts.<br/><br/>
Callum’s arms closed around Marcus now, he was embraced in the hug and somehow really turned on by having his body in full sight for Callum to see while the other still was closed and seemingly unbothered by the event of things, if it wasn’t for a half hard dick pressing against his lower back.<br/>
The jeans material felt rough on his exposed skin as he rocked back against the hardness a few times before remembering the bath water was still running. “Shit” he yelled and jump forwards, stopping the water in time to prevent them from having a different kind of water experience than the Kiwi hoped for. It would only make Callum talk about how he is too clumsy for his own good.<br/>
Callum was laughing fully now, making Marcus pout back at him, eyebrows frowned as he played the annoyed boyfriend. Callum couldn’t be fooled though, he just stood there observing the smaller one.<br/><br/>
“I should get rid of all of these clothes before the water gets cold again, huh?” he asked while teasingly grabbing hem of his hoodie and exposing a slim line of pale white skin just above his jeans.<br/>
“Mh, it would help if you wanna fuck me in there. But don’t worry, I can enjoy it on my own too”, Marcus answered. He tried to keep his eyes off of Callum but that damned skin really drew in his attention, especially when it was exposed just above the bulge of his boyfriend’s dick he was craving for since the last time they saw each other.<br/>
Sure he had wanked – more often than he would let Callum know to one of the others pics – and they had done plenty of adventurous phone sex expeariances. Marcus was sure his grandma would never forget the sight of his boyfriends sixpack as he answered the incoming video call while being at her house and helping her with the wood for her fireplace. He had closed the tab and ran out of the room as fast as he could but the damage had been done. The banter of his little brother would forever be Callums fault.<br/>
No need to tell he was pretty mad at Callum afterwards, even threatening him to not let him see his face while he came across his own abs that night. Having placed his phone in an angle that was just that tiny bit too low for Callum’s liking that time.<br/><br/>
Marcus now grabbed the handle of the bathtub and step by step went inside before sitting down, letting the warm water and the whole bunch of bubbles embracing his cold body, feeling the cold slowly leaving his bones. He sat back against the edge, head laid back against the side of the tub, eyes closed, lips falling open humming contently.<br/>
“Fuck, that’s hot”, Callum said, moving towards his boyfriend, letting one of his hands move through his boyfriends curls. Marcus smirked, turning his head towards his boyfriend’s hand, placing open mouth kisses on the inside of his palm before pushing his wet tongue in the space between his index and middle finger.<br/><br/>
“Fuck”, Callum practically whimpered and rapidly starting to try and get rid of his clothing. He failed opening the bottom of his jeans so he harshly pulled his second hand back, opening it and pushing it down together with the tight black boxerbriefs he was wearing. He inhaled sharply when the tight material rushed over his erected dick.<br/>
Marcus had opened his eyes halfway, watching the process of stripping naked through lidded eyes. He tried to get a hold on the older ones muscular thight, nails scratching over the cold skin there, trying to pull him towards his position in the bathtub.<br/><br/>
Marcus was eager to get this dick inside his mouth, he couldn’t risk his boyfriends dick falling off from freezing, could he? It was all meant in a helping way, he was such a selfless person right now. Callum stumbled forwards due to the impact, nearly falling head over into the water, but he could get a hold on the outside of the tub in the last moment.<br/>
“Wait for your time darling”, he teased the bottom, his voice turning more serious now, testing the waters of to what his boyfriend was up to this time, “be a good boy for me, will you?”. Marcus nodded eagerly but the way he grabbed his thighs, nails digging into the skin, leaving half moon shaped scars in the sensitive skin on the outside.<br/>
Callum stepped inside the bathtub with one of his legs while pulling the hoodie off in the same move. When also his second leg was inside he sat down on the opposite end of the tub, resting himself against the headboard.<br/><br/>
His eyes were focused on Marcus though, he could basically see the tense in the body of his boyfriend. Muscles ready to jump to action, getting closer and closer to Callum. Callum didn’t gave in to his wish right away, he counted to ten inside his head.<br/>
As he reached five a small whimper escaped Marcus together with wide open eyes in shock and a harsh bite on his lower lip – an unsuccessful try to keep the noise in after it already had left his mouth.<br/><br/>
Callum raised one eyebrow, “did you say something baby?”, answered by an eager shake of the others head, hair moving together with his head, side to side. “Come on then, come to me, you wanted to warm me up, no?” he asked with a deep voice, a clear invitation.<br/>
He hadn’t even finished the sentence as Marcus was practically throwing himself forwards to the other end of the bathtub, water splashing everywhere, over the edge of the tub and on the bathroom tiles, on Callum and on Marcus himself. It wasn’t graceful, but it was a move out of pure need.<br/>
Marcus placed his legs on the outside of Callum’s thighs as he sat down on the mid of them. His dick was just slightly touching the abs of Callum’s sixpack, making him gasp at the sensation of being touched where he needed for the first time.<br/><br/>
His arms had found there way on the others chest, tracing over the skin, moving up and down, touching the nipples briefly, caressing the shoulders, restless. Callum placed his hands on Marcus’ thighs too, his thumbs on the sensitive inside, moving in small circles while grabbing tightly and pulling the younger one closer.<br/>
As their crotches met both of them moaned, Marcus’ voice was more high pitched than seconds before. It took all his will power and everything he had learned in the last couple of weeks since things between him and Callum had gotten.. kinky.<br/><br/>
Callum started to press their chests together too, pushing the water which was still in between them aside, no room left between them. He kissed from his ear, biting the earlobe, down to where his neck and shoulder came together. He gently bit down and that was the final drop that made Marcus’ patience leave his brain, his only thoughts left very sexual. He rocked his ass forward, pushing their dicks closer together, rubbing against Callum’s happy trail together. Marcus placed his forehead on his lovers shoulder.<br/>
Before he could move any further his hips were stopped by such a tight grip of the other, Marcus was sure he would leave fingerprints in blue bruises against the skin there.<br/>
‘Shit’, he thought, ‘shit, I’m fucked’, he gulped visibly, almost shaking in the hold of Callum. “That’s not what I allowed you Babyboy, sit back and wait for your turn to move, will you?” – “y-yes”, Marcus answered, forcing himself to lock eyes with his boyfriend where he could see that the others arousal was visible in the darkened circles and the big pupils looking back at him. “Yes what?”, Callum asked the Kiwi with lust darkened eyes.<br/><br/>
“Yes Daddy”, Marcus answered as Callum pulled him as close as humanly possible. The cold was long forgotten as both of them warmed the water with their heated sex. And afterwards, as Marcus laid back in the arms of Callum, the water now slowly getting lukewarm, he let his hands move through the bubbles, covering the water above their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>